


Halloween

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Costumes, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, it gets fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: The only way Matt can get Frank to spend Halloween inside with him is by striking up a deal. A deal that involves a movie marathon and lingerie.





	1. Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm barely posting this in time for the holiday. I started writing on a whim and this happened! Love me some men in lingerie, welcome to hell.

“C’mon, Frank. Stay in tonight. All the criminals out there will be too drunk to even think about crime. Plus, no one would take your skull vest seriously. They’d just think you're in a good costume.” Matt was laying on the sofa, his head resting in Frank’s lap as he continued to try and convince the other man to stay in for Halloween. “Plus, I have popcorn and I think I heard that the sci-fi channel was doing an 80s horror marathon.” 

The TV was something Frank wanted. When he had started spending more and more time at Matt’s apartment, he told Matt that he was tired of not watching the news and the apartment was too silent all the time. The next morning, Matt found Frank sitting on his living room floor, trying to set up a flat screen. At first, the constant buzz of electricity bothered him but now, it was just another sound that reminded him of Frank. Matt liked the TV. 

Frank groaned and ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. “Okay, I’ll stay in. But I’ve got a condition.”

Matt looked up at Frank and smirked. “And your condition is…?” 

“You have to wear a costume.”

“Frank!” Matt swatted at Frank and pouted. “I don’t have a costume and no one is going to see us. It’s not like there are many kids in this apartment building, anyway. Plus, no one is gonna come to the top floor for a damn Kit-Kat bar.”

“Alright then. I’ll go out and beat up drunk crooks tonight.” Frank started to stand up when Matt called his name yet again.

“Fine. I’ll wear a costume. But I’m not answering the door if anyone comes and I refuse to dress up like a bat. Foggy tried that on me once. Y’know, ‘blind as a bat’? He was real proud of that one.” 

Frank chuckled, “Don’t worry, Matt. I’ll go get you something to wear and I’ll be back before 5. I promise. And I won’t punch anyone while I’m out, as long as they don't annoy me.” Frank leaned down and kissed Matt’s forehead. “Maybe get that popcorn going while I’m gone. That way we can get right into the movie marathon after you get dressed.”

Matt sat up so Frank could stand up and head out the door. “Be back soon!” Matt hollered after him as Frank gently closed the door. 

Matt stayed on the couch until he could no longer hear the rumble of Frank’s motorcycle. He got up and busied himself with the popcorn and making sure the fridge was well stocked with beer. 

 

\---

 

Matt heard Frank well before the key rattled in the lock and the door opened. Matt could hear the shopping bags Frank was carrying crinkle and he was filled with a dull excitement. 

“Smells like a damn movie theater in here.” 

Frank rounded the corner and held up the bags, “I got something for you. I hope it fits. The people in the store were really helpful. Damn shame they had to work today.”

Matt crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Frank. “Oh, like you needed costume advice from an expert? Give me the bags and let me put the damn thing on. Are you expecting me to wear this all night?”

Frank nodded and handed the bags to Matt. “Yeah, you’re gonna wear it until I eventually take it off of you.” 

Matt could feel his cheeks heat up as he picked up a faint and telling growl in Frank’s voice. 

Walking obediently into his bedroom, Matt stood next to his bed and set the bags down on the mattress. Reaching inside, the first thing Matt felt was silk. And not the papery kind most Halloween costumes are made out of. This was the real stuff. Expensive. It was cool to the touch and slipped like water between Matt’s fingers. 

He pulled the item out and immediately knew what Frank had in mind. He set the panties down on the bed next to the bag and pulled out the next item.

It was what he suspected. Sheer stockings that Matt thought would come up just past his knees. He finished unloading the bag and looked at what lay before him.

Panties. Stockings. Garter belt. Butt plug.

Matt knew exactly what Frank had in mind. 

The door to Matt’s bedroom slid open as Frank walked in. “What do you think, pretty boy?” He walked up close to Matt and grabbed a handful of his ass. “You gonna be able to dress up still?”

Matt swallowed, his throat felt thick and dry as he nodded. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could reply. “Yeah, I can still dress up. I’m gonna keep my part of the deal.”

“Good. You’re gonna look real pretty. Gonna look like a goddamn angel all dressed up for me. You’re gonna dress yourself, can you do that for me, babe?”

Matt nodded again. He could feel Frank’s breath on his neck, hear his slightly quickened heartbeat. 

“Perfect. Come out when you’re done. I expect you to have the plug in, too.” Frank gave his ass a light smack as left the room and slid the door closed behind him. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, Matt stripped down and stood there in front of his bed for a moment. He felt oddly nervous. Sure, he had thought about wearing things like this before but he never imagined he ever actually would. 

Matt laid down on the bed and grabbed the plug. He felt its shape and recognized immediately that it was bigger than the one they usually used. Matt retrieved lube from his bedside table and began prepping himself for the toy. 

Matt coated one finger with lube and slowly inserted it into himself, knowing Frank wouldn’t want him to rush. He pushed the finger all the way in before he almost pulled it all the way out and pushed back in with two. Matt stayed like that for a while, scissoring his fingers back and forth as he worked himself open. He came back in with three and did his best to avoid touching his prostate as he kept opening himself up, preparing for the toy. 

Matt also made sure to leave his cock alone so it was all Frank's when the time came. With Matt’s super senses, sometimes it took surprisingly little for him to come and he didn't want to fuck up Frank’s plan. 

Finally, Matt felt ready for the toy. Coming up to all fours, he coated it with lube, reached back behind himself, and gently pushed it in. Matt gasped and could feel the low burn of his insides as they worked to accommodate his new toy. Matt worked the toy in and out of himself. Rocking back onto it until he felt like it was smugly in position. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before moving to stand back at the side of the bed. 

Matt reached forward and grabbed the panties but almost collapsed as the toy shifted inside of him and rubbed up tight against his prostate. Letting out a low moan, it took everything Matt had in his being to not start grinding against the bed right then and there, just to get some relief. Matt felt like all his nerves were on fire and he could feel the sweat on his back. 

Coming back up to a semi-upright position, Matt slowly put one leg and then the other another into the panties. He pulled them up and paid close attention to how the silk felt against his half hard cock. It was cool yet not uncomfortable, and well… really goddamn silky. He couldn’t help himself as he lightly ran his hand up and down his silk-covered cock, just to get some sort of relief. 

Next, Matt slid the stockings onto both feet and pulled them up to where they rested just above his knees. He picked up the garter and strapped it around his waist and bent down to clip it onto his stockings. Every time Matt moved, the toy would press harder into his prostate, making Matt’s mouth fall open as he struggled to be good for Frank. He wanted to get off right then but he knew that if he did, he’d have to explain and ‘fess up 

Matt steeled himself and walked over to the door. He took a few deep breaths and collected himself before he gently pushed back the door and walked into the living room. Matt could feel Frank’s eyes on move up and down his body. 

Frank got up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked, no, prowled over to where Matt stood, outlined in the doorframe by the bedroom light. 

“Jesus.” Frank let out a low whistle, “Ain't you pretty.” He ran a hand up and down Matt’s arm while he leaned in for one of the softest kisses Matt had ever received. 

They stood there, kissing in the doorway until Matt pulled back and put his head against Frank’s shoulder and said in a quiet but rough voice: “Want you to fuck me, Frank.”

Frank hummed and held Matt out at an arm's length. Matt could tell he had a wolf-like grin on his face. “Not now, choir boy. First, I gotta make you sing.”


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you would expect to happen after the first chapter :)

They walked toward the couch after Frank had grabbed Matt’s hand and took the lead. Matt walked slowly along, taking deep breaths in order to keep himself under control. Frank laid down sideways on the couch and pulled Matt down after him, so they were spooning and pressed tight against each other. Matt winced, feeling the stretch of his hole against the toy and the smooth feel of the stockings against the leather couch was almost too much for him, not mentioning that having Frank’s body heat, Frank’s smell, and Frank’s everything was already enough to get him off.

After digging around in the couch cushions, Frank found the remote and changed the station from whatever had been playing on Animal Planet. He flipped to the SyFy channel Matt listened closely to what was on, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Frank, what are we even watching? It sounds like it’s from ages ago.” The tinny audio and the orchestral, ‘spooky’ music made Matt think it was from sometime around the 50s or 60s. Also, no one talked with that kind of American accent anymore.

“House on Haunted Hill. I remember watching this when I was a kid. It scared the ever-loving shit out of me. Some murder-mystery movie from the 50s about a millionaire, nothing too impressive.” Frank could feel Matt moving against his side. “Would you hold still? I was promised a movie marathon.”

Matt huffed out a short laugh as he realised that he, without his conscious knowledge, had been slowly grinding his hips back into Frank. He could feel how the underwear clinged to every detail of his cock and knew what it was doing to Frank, due to the other man’s elevated heartbeat and slightly warmer skin temperature. His half-hard cock was also a bit of a giveaway. 

The lingerie was made out of black silk and had a thin line of white lace around the edges. It wasn’t a thong or anything; it covered Matt’s entire ass with smooth fabric that hugged him in all the right places. Honestly, Frank was ready to fuck him the moment Matt walked out of his bedroom door, all pretty like he was, but Frank had more than a quick fuck planned for that night. It was Halloween, after all.

“Hey, angel,” Frank leaned down and kissed Matt’s shoulder. “I’ve got one more surprise for you.”

Matt hummed and rested his head back against Frank’s chest. “Is it gonna surprise me more than all of-” Matt gestured to what he was wearing. “This? Because if not then I’m gonna be-” Matt was cut off as a low groan was ripped out of his throat “Oh fuck, Frank. What the he-” Matt moaned again as his brain finally registered what it was that was making all his nerve endings fire off in unison. “Jesus, Frank. A vibrator?”

Frank laughed low in his chest as he pulled a tiny remote out of his pocket. “Surprised? The people at the store really were helpful.”

Matt bit his lip and muffled another moan as his hand impulsively went down to palm himself over the lingerie. The toy was gently vibrating and sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body as he softly rocked up into his own hand.

Grabbing Matt’s arm, Frank pinned it to the couch and spoke quietly. Matt shivered as he felt Frank’s breath on his ear. “You aren’t gonna touch yourself until I let you, ya hear me? Not until I say so.” 

Matt nodded and did his best to ignore his aching cock and still his hips. He tried to tune into whatever he could hear on the TV- mainly creaky doors and bubbling liquid but it failed to distract him from the constant, buzzing pressure on his prostate and the feel of Frank against his back. Matt was definitely, completely hard now and could feel the waistband of the lingerie start to lift off his stomach as his cock strained against the elastic. The tip of his cock felt cold and Matt knew it was from the precome that was staining the fabric.

Not knowing what else to do and needing to do something, anything, Matt tried to covertly move his hips back against Frank, anything to trigger that primal aggressiveness that Matt knew Frank was just barely keeping under control at that moment. He could feel the shape of Frank’s dick against his ass, hot and hard and Matt wanted more than the toy. It paled in comparison to Frank.

Almost everything paled in comparison to Frank.

Matt finally gave in and reached a hand behind him. He grabbed Frank’s ass and tried to pull the other man’s hips to his, so that Frank’s cock would get close enough to his ass to feel the vibrations that had been torturing him for the last fifteen minutes. “Ya feel that? Jesus…” Matt ground back against Frank and this time, he didn’t get told off. Frank met his hips with a forward thrust and a quiet moan. 

“Christ, Matt. You look so pretty. Wish you could see yourself, all dolled up the way you are. Couldn’t believe my eyes when you walked outta that room.” Frank reached forward and ran his hand along Matt’s bare chest, stopping to play with his nipple. “You know what you do to me? Make me feel like I’m losing my mind. Make me feel like I can’t breathe, like my heart is too big for my chest.” 

Frank kissed Matt’s neck with an open mouth, running his tongue over the smooth skin and made Matt’s mouth drop open and his eyes shut. He ran his nails over Matt’s chest and hooked his fingers in the garter belt as he gently ground against Matt. 

“Alright, this shit’s coming off.” Frank unhooked the garter from Matt’s waist and unclasped the clasps from the stockings. The garter fell onto the floor as Frank maneuvered himself so he was on top of Matt. 

“Sit up against the armrest.” 

Matt did as he was told as Frank kneeled over him. He could feel Frank looking, studying Matt’s face. Their mouths met in a kiss as Frank’s hand came to cover Matt’s cock. He rubbed it through the fabric and felt the wet spot from the leaking tip. Frank could fee how hard Matt was, could feel the straining fabric pressing up into his hand. Matt groaned and bucked up and then attempted to grind down on the toy that was still vibrating in his ass. They separated with a gasp as Frank’s hands flew to his fly. He shook slightly as he struggled with the zipper and let out a frustrated growl. Damn that fiddly button. 

Matt laughed quietly at the idea of a very frustrated and very horny Frank struggling with his pants and moved to help him. As was expected, Frank swatted Matt’s hands away and finally got his pants down and off. He yanked his shirt over his head and laid over Matt’s body again, their bodies pressed tight together from chest to groin. 

They stayed like that for a while, just moving against each other and kissing, leaving the occasional bite mark or hickey until Matt couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“F-Frank. C’mon. Need something more than this damn thing. I need you.”

Frank kissed Matt with more force than before and moved down, placing kisses along Matt’s torso until he was sitting between Matt’s legs. “Look at you, Matt. You’re a damn mess.” Frank kissed along Matt’s hipbones and dragged his tongue right above the lacy top of the panties. He could feel the muscles of Matt’s stomach tense as he bit and sucked at Matt’s right hip while his left hand came up and jerked Matt off over the underwear. He groaned and pressed up unto Frank’s firm, warm grip as his breath hitched when Frank bit down a little harder, almost too hard.

Frank’s mouth moved over and he started mouthing at Matt’s cock, absolutely ruining the silk but Matt didn’t care. He didn’t care cause Frank’s mouth felt good; it was so warm and although the silk was smooth, it still added the slightest edge as it rubbed against him. Matt shoved his hand in Frank’s hair and arched his back as he tried hard not to scream at the feeling of Frank’s tongue tracing the shape of his cock.

Frank’s fingers drifted lower, dragging gently across Matt’s balls and finally down to where Matt was stretched around the gently vibrating toy. Frank, his face pressed against Matt’s thigh, looked down and almost whimpered. “Jesus shit, look at you.” He pushed the lingerie aside and carefully ran his finger around Matt’s hole as Matt bucked up his hips and let out another groan, this one louder than before. Frank continued to move his hands, firmly yet so gently against Matt until Matt finally felt him grasp the toy and pull it out. 

The lingerie slid off next, his cock was finally free of the restrictive fabric. Matt exhaled when he realised he had been holding his breath for God knew how long. He was glad that the incessant stimulation was gone but simultaneously was feeling so, so empty. He inhaled sharply as Frank solved that problem and pushed two fingers into him. Matt clawed at Frank’s back, leaving angry marks behind as he jerked himself off. He could feel Frank doing what he had been doing to himself earlier but this was better in all respects: the angle, the movement, and the size of Frank’s slightly larger fingers made it ten times better.

Frank took off his boxer-briefs and kneeled above Matt for a couple of seconds, just looking at the debauched man beneath him. His cock hung heavy between his legs, hard and ready. Matt was flushed from the top of his head to his chest. His dick was curved so far up that its tip was resting against his stomach, leaving behind a spot of precome where it had made contact with his skin. 

Grasping the base of his cock, Frank pushed into Matt. Matt moaned and wrapped his stocking-clad legs around Frank’s back as Frank bottomed out and their hips were flush.

Frank increased his speed as he fucked into Matt, kissing him and swallowing all the other man’s sounds. Frank wasn’t a very vocal lover but Matt didn’t necessarily need to hear vocal cues to know how Frank was feeling. The occasional grunt, low moan, or skip in heart beat was enough to tip Matt off to how Frank truly was feeling.

Frank snuck his hand in between their bodies and gently grabbed Matt’s throat, placing pressure on the major blood vessels in Matt’s neck. Matt could feel himself getting light headed as Frank choked him and sucked on his tongue and bit on his lips until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Matt gasped and slapped at Frank’s back until he got his attention.

“Frank, Frank. Shit,”

Frank continued to move inside of Matt but pulled his hand away from the other man’s throat as he recognized what Matt sounded like when he was dangerously close to coming before either of them were ready for it.

Matt reached between them and grabbed the base of his dick, an attempt at a makeshift cockring for himself. Frank’s body was slick with sweat as he kissed Matt one more time then pulled away and just looked down Matt and marveled at him. Hickeys were starting to show all over Matt’s chest and neck, some were definitely too high to be hid by a shirt collar and Frank felt that dominant part of him flood with a sense of possessive pride. 

They were both getting increasingly louder and Frank knew that it was probably a little too loud. He placed his hand gently around Matt’s throat again, this time not squeezing, and got his attention by gently shushing him several times.

“Matty, baby, you gotta quiet down. We have neighbors.” Matt nodded and squeezed himself again and tried to keep his sounds under control as he thought about how Frank, the damn Punisher, his boyfriend, considered his apartment to belong to ‘them’, that his neighbors were ‘theirs’. Matt smiled and leaned up to kiss Frank, his hands ran all up and down Frank’s back, occasionally digging in when Frank bumped up against his prostate. Matt could feel himself beginning to climax.

“Frank- Frank I’m gonna come- Is that okay?” Matt gasped and did everything he could to restrain himself.

Frank nodded reached his own hand down, wanting to be the one that made him get there.

It only took a couple of strokes and well directed thrusts before Matt moaned and came across his stomach and Frank’s fist. Matt shook and gasped as his blind eyes widened and he pulled Frank closer to him, so they were practically just laying on top of each other, Frank’s hips still moved wantonly and although Matt was fucked out and still dealing with shuddering aftershocks, he could feel Frank’s heart beat become sporadic as he reached orgasm.

“Jesus, Matt.” Frank came inside of Matt for what felt like ages. Matt could feel himself being filled up and moaned yet again, in a complete bliss. Frank collapsed on top of Matt and kissed him sweetly. Frank pulled out and Matt could feel Frank’s come inside of him.

“Mm, we have a bit of a mess to take care of, Frank.” 

Frank nodded and yawned. “Yeah we do, but I could care less right now. We’re just in time to catch the end of the movie.” 

Matt laughed and Frank rested his head on the younger man’s chest, completely ignoring the mess of jizz between their bodies. Matt gently rubbed Frank’s back and just reveled in how warm and loved he felt. 

“We should try that again but on our bed, next time.” Matt liked the way the word ‘our’ sounded coming out of his mouth in reference to him and Frank. It felt right. “You might need to get some new lingerie though. Those are a little…” 

Frank finished his sentence: “Fucking ruined? Yeah. Wish you could have seen yourself.” He placed a kiss on Matt’s pectoral muscle. “Looked so beautiful.” 

Matt smiled and nuzzled into Frank’s hair, smelling him and remembering what had just happened. He felt happy, actually happy; complete and without a worry in this mind. Matt wrapped his arms around Frank and hugged him tight. 

“I love you, Frank. Happy Halloween.”

Frank grunted, his voice heavy with drowsiness. “Love ya too, sweetheart. Happy Halloween.”

And for Matt, it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there we go! I didn't know how long this was going to be but I'm happy with it. This was unbeta-ed so please forgive any typos but did my best to self edit. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought by leaving kudos or a comment or whatever.
> 
> Also: Anyone know how to make italicization transfer from google docs to AO3? I can't figure it out. I definitely have some words in there that are meant to be italic but *shrug shrug* If you have a solution: Feel free to message me at my reclist blog (www.xoxofrankoreo.tumblr.com) or my main blog (www.remylebeauner.tumblr.com) or just go on ahead and comment down below. Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be updated again soon! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you thought! Compliments and constructive (emphasis on the constructive part) criticisms are appreciated, as writing isn't my strongest skill but I'm always lookin' to get better! Hope you liked it and happy Halloween!


End file.
